


Handcuffs

by ashesandhoney



Series: Jessa In the New Millennium [7]
Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesandhoney/pseuds/ashesandhoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jem. Tessa. Handcuffs. Context-free smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jem looked up from the box of things in front of him when she entered the room and the expression on his face made her stop. He was pink across his cheeks and blinked away whatever thought had crossed his mind before he smiled at her. There were two options with James Carstairs, there was the flat calm of the Silent Brother and then there was this version of him where he could keep absolutely no secrets. She liked the version without secrets much better.

"What's that?" she asked.

"A box of gifts," he said.

"From?" she smiled and started to cross the room to him. Watching him when he was in one of his open and honest moments was one of her favourite things. She wanted to be closer. She wanted to be able to watch all the honest thoughts as they chased each other across his face.

"One of your strange warlock friends," he said.

"What did they send to make you look at me like that?" she asked coming to sit beside him and peer in the box. There was a surprising number of options for the thing that had turned him pink. It was a box of very creative sex toys. Things she could sort of identify a uses for and things that looked far more like medieval torture devices than anything related to sex ever should.

"Like what?" he asked watching her as she leaned over the box. He was still blushing. She touched his cheek with the back of her fingers and his gaze darted away and then back.

"Like you'd done something wrong and were waiting to be caught at it," she said with a smile.

He looked at her, flat and even. It was an expression to size her up. He was about to ask her something and wasn't sure how she would respond. She smoothed out any edges in her expression and made it as open and willing as she could. She wanted to know. She wanted to answer that look with anything he wanted. He treated every chance to touch her like the holiest moment in his life. It was intimidating and incredible and she wanted him to know she felt the same.

He reached back into the box with long fingered hands and pulled out something which he handed to her without touching her skin. She was watching his face not what he was doing and was surprised to look down at a pair of handcuffs. She turned them over and the metal clinked together. Her stomach tightened and she was surprised by the force of her own reaction.

"What would you do with these?" she asked.

He turned scarlet, not gently embarrassed pink but deep red. She came to sit close to him, to touch him and give him the calm he needed to tell her what he was thinking. He looked down and she kissed his cheek and put her hand on his chest.

"I was thinking about the head board," he said after he had turned his face into her and was speaking very close to her throat where she couldn’t see his expression. The twist in her stomach was back but she didn't doubt what it was this time. The head board of their bed was wrought iron with curls and posts that handcuffs could be attached to. Her hand was in his hair though she didn't remember putting it there.

"Now I'm thinking about it too," she said hoping he would understand the offer she was making, the interest she was trying to express. She didn't quite know how to have this conversation. She didn't quite know how to say yes while he was still so shy about it.

He took her hands in his and then gathered her wrists together and her stomach warmed as it twisted again. She pulled in a breath but she had leaned in so close to him by that point that all it brought was the smell of his skin which was not as calming as she had hoped for. She was close enough to press a kiss to his cheek and then down the side of his face to his neck and then down that until she was stopped by the collar of his shirt. He tightened his hold on her hands as she did it and that warmth became heat just from that contact with her wrists.

"Can I handcuff you to the bed?" he whispered into her ear.

"You'll be there, you'll touch me the whole time?" she asked.

"I don't think I'd be able to resist," he said with just a little more humour in his voice than there had been before. She relaxed. Some small part of her remembered being tied up in a room when she was much younger and the idea of being bound and alone scared her. The idea of being bound and held did not. The little trill of fear became something completely different when he was touching her.

"Then yes, please," she said nuzzling his neck.

He very slowly pulled off her clothing and left it in the living room, draped around the box of other toys they hadn't looked at yet. He lifted her like a princess in a fairy tale to carry into the bedroom. She wasn't sure most princes in fairy tales carried handcuffs hanging from their fingers but then most princes in fairy tales were boring.

He laid her out on the bed. Every movement he made was gentle but insistent. She lay back and waited for him to tell her what he wanted but he had frozen again and was just watching her. She held out her wrists to him with a smile. When the first cuff snapped shut a wash of something that felt a little like fear and a lot like pleasure rushed through her. When he'd pulled her hands up above her head and attached her to a point low on the bed so she was trapped on her back the near fear dissolved completely into an anticipation that made her moan like he was touching her in ways he hadn't started to yet.

He looked at her and smiled at the moan or the way her body look stretched out or maybe just at having her there. She tried to smile back but she couldn't quite close her mouth all the way. Her breathing was too close to panting though she was still trying to suppress the depth of her reaction to being helpless below him like this. She was a little embarrassed to be so helpless and so willing to be there. Then he ran his hand up the side of her body and the embarrassment fled in a wash of comfort and happiness.

When his hand left her body she tried to follow it, to sit up and pull herself in close to him and was stopped by the cuffs on her wrists. It was momentarily jarring. She was actually trapped. She looked up at him and his eyes were warm. He put his hand on her stomach and pushed her back into place and under his hand she relaxed. When he took it away again she stayed where he had put her.

The hand had been a request but his voice was a command, "Stay."

She did as she was told. His hands were too gentle for the pitch of arousal she had made it to but she stayed because he had asked her to. She twisted just a little to test the cuffs. They weren’t too tight but they were snug and the metal was only starting to warm to her skin so they still felt cool and alien. He watched her and ran a glancing hand down the side of her body. She twisted again this time to put on a show and he smiled wider as she did it.

He caught her knees in the middle of her little dance and pushed them apart. If she had been vulnerable before it was nothing to this. Without meaning to, he had pulled her down the bed just a little so she wasn’t just held down but stretched out between the cuffs and his hands. It didn’t hurt but there was tension at her wrists. He settled down between her legs, laying on his stomach with his cheek against her thigh as he looked up her body.

The heat and anticipation that had been curling in her stomach became need under that gaze. She needed him to touch her. His hand ran up the tight muscles of her stomach and she was frustrated again that the cuffs stopped her from reaching out to run her fingers through his hair. Each time she got lost in his eyes, she forgot they were there and was startled when her hands wouldn’t move.

He leaned in close to her body and she could feel breath on very sensitive skin for a moment before he ran his tongue over her in a long gentle sweep that knocked her head back and her eyes shut. She tried to reach for him again and the cuffs rattled as they stopped her hands.

He laughed and then did it again, just as slow but with more pressure. He kept up a slow careful pace of long gentle strokes like he was trying to memorize the taste of her. She relaxed into the sensation. Her eyes were shut and her attention had focused down to the physical sensations. His fingers on her thigh. The metal at her wrists. The tension that was bordering on an ache in her arms. His hair brushing her skin. And his mouth, always his mouth. Warm and wet and constant.

It was gentle and relaxing and then he caught the right place and sucked hard. She let out a sharp cry as the sensation he had built so slowly up to that point exploded. Her hips twisted and her back arched and she pulled against the restraint hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to interrupt the wash of feeling that left her shuddering as he slid up the bed to kiss her with the taste of her body on his lips.

She blinked at him and the world felt soft and fuzzy with his face so close that she could count his eyelashes. She leaned into another kiss and he pulled her in closer. She wanted him to take his clothes off. She wanted to feel more of his skin against hers. The cuffs were in the way of that.

“You have too many clothes,” she murmured to him because the world was still too soft in the wake of the orgasm that was still trembling in her stomach for speaking loudly.

“I do don’t I?” he said just as softly but he didn’t move to do anything about it.

“Take them off,” she said. She had twisted to roll onto her side, though her arms were still held in place above her, and they lay facing each other. He considered her and then rolled away.

“Jem?” she said and the note in her voice was far more plaintive than she expected. She didn’t want him to leave. He was too far away and she couldn’t follow him. She turned from where she lay to follow him as went to collect something off a table. He was just as aroused as she was and when he moved she could see the evidence of it through his clothing.

He came back with a little key that he used to unlock the cuffs on one of her hands. She got up slowly. She sat up, uncertain of what he wanted next and maybe a little disappointed that that part was over. He reattached the cuffs in front of her so her hands were bound together but she had free range of movement.

“You take them off,” he whispered in her ear. She knelt on the bed and he stood in front of it and she sat up before him so she could look him in the eye when she smiled. His shyness had evaporated and left in its wake was a joyful anticipation and an air of authority that managed to be playful as well as demanding. She laughed a little to see it as she experimented with running her hands over his chest and shoulders while they were held so close together.

“You like it when I do what you say,” she said as she calmly started on the buttons of his shirt.

“I also like it when you are contrary and I like it when you tell me what to do. If it involves you and your hands on me, I like it,” he said.

She had made it to the bottom of his shirt and ran her fingers up the channel of bare skin she’d uncovered. His skin was warm and silk smooth and she went slow so she could feel each contour of muscle or bone beneath it. When she got back to his neck she dropped her bound wrists over his head so she could weave her fingers into his hair and she dragged the metal of the chain between the cuffs across the back of his neck. She pulled just a little so it was tight to his skin. He blinked and his lips were just a fraction apart.

“So would you like to take a turn being attached to the bed post?” she asked.

He frowned a little as though he hadn’t considered it and he looked away while he thought about it. He pulled her in closer to him so that her stomach was flush against his. She had been able to see that he was hard when he’d walked toward her and now she could feel it in just the right place. She resisted the urge to pull at his pants until it was free. She wanted his answer.

“Yes,” he said looking back at her, “But I am not done with you being the one all tied up. Tomorrow you can tie me up and do anything you want to me. Tonight, tonight it is my turn.”

That note of playful authority was back in his voice as he got to the end of that statement. She nodded and unhooked her hands from his neck. Her imagination went not to what she might do to him but what ‘anything you want’ might mean when he was the one making the decisions. The near-fear thrill was back. Adrenaline and desire thrummed through her in a wash.

She ran her hands back down silken skin to where she’d left off at his belt. She kept her eyes on him because that play of desire and command and glee on his face had a stronger effect on her than a touch could have. She went slow because she was distracted. The buckle opened beneath her hands, then she fumbled on the button because she wasn’t looking but then she was able to slip her hands inside and his eyes fell shut as she stroked him. She leaned up to kiss him as she did and for a moment he was too distracted to even return the kiss.

When he did return it, he did so hard. He leaned into her and caught her face in his hands. Without her arms to balance her she fell flat on her back and he followed her down. She had to gasp a breath in as he pushed the clothing she’d loosened away.

By the time she'd gotten her arms up to drop them over his head again he was all bare skin against her. She sighed to have the contact and was frustrated again to not have enough range of movement to really hold onto him. The handcuffs were at turns thrilling and annoying. He pulled away from her. As he ducked out of the circle of her arms he caught the chain that joined them to pull her hands forward. She bit her lip and he laughed very gently.

"How are you calmer than I am?" she asked.

"I'm not," he said pulling her in by her wrists so he could very gently bite the other corner of the lip she still had tucked into her mouth. He spoke into her mouth as he continued, "I am falling apart as we speak but I want this to last. I want it to be slow. I'm trying very hard to maintain my composure."

"Mine's already gone," she said and it was more kiss than speech. He kissed her back and then looked down at her hands still bound and still held in his. The look of consideration in his eyes left her speechless. He was so close and he was not touching her the way she wanted to be touched but she tried to stay still and wait for him to make whatever decision was winding through his thoughts. She tried to stay still but she couldn't resist leaning in to nuzzle his throat and plant gentle kisses on his chest where she could reach it.

He gave up on whatever he was planning to do and dropped the bound ring of her arms back over his head and pressed her down into the mattress. She sighed and cuddled in as tight as she could get to his body. His mouth was on hers and she was using the chain of the handcuffs against the back of his neck again to hold him close. He entered her slowly but in one long motion that pushed their pelvises together tightly enough that she groaned. She was still holding him down with the handcuffs against his neck and she kissed him as he started to move against her.

Slow and deep and he was so close. She was aware of his breathing and his heart rate and any little change in either. He unhooked her hands again and he didn't stop as he reached up to drop the cuffs over a curl of iron above them. She wasn't as securely attached as she had been before.

She should have been able to figure out how to lift her hands off the bed frame but she was so lost in the sensation of being close to him that she couldn't do more than lie back and let him have complete control. He gathered her up with his arms around her waist and her back so she was held tight to his body. He kept kissing her throat as he reached the deepest part of a thrust. Her head fell back to make room for the lines of kisses.

She still moved with him. There was still a give and take that made it feel like their bodies were in conversation but she was so limited by how close he chose to be and her bound hands that she felt helpless. With Jem helpless didn't mean any of the things she would have expected. It was not frightening or unsettling. She felt secure in his arms. She was trapped but she was trapped where she wanted to be. She melted into the feeling. When he stopped and turned her face to meet his eyes she smiled at him and kissed the end of his nose because it was close.

"Are you ready for me to go a little harder?" he asked. His fingers slid down between their bodies and they found that place where they joined together and he rubbed at the very right spot to make sure she knew exactly what he meant. He pushed her body a little higher so her arms weren't stretched out and she wrapped her hands around the curls of the bed near where her cuffs were tangled. She nodded at him and he kissed her mouth then her cheek and then buried his face against her neck again.

For a moment she thought he had been exaggerating. He pulled all the way out and then pushed all the way back in as his fingers rubbed slow and hard. The bottom of each stroke pulled a sound from her. Then the long strokes came hard. He started slow and deep before it became deep and fast. Then just fast. She was breathless.

It was his hand that pushed her over into the second orgasm of the night. She grabbed hard to the metal under her hands as the first wave knocked her head back and made her hips twist in a futile movement that simultaneously begged to be touched and tried to escape. As he held her at the height of the sensation she tried to reach for him again. She wanted skin under her hands but couldn't get loose. She heard the chain rattle against the headboard as she struggled with it. She couldn’t get herself free while he was pushing her down and making the bed shift with each thrust.

His name escaped from her mouth, "Jem," as a second wave knocked any thought of struggling from her mind. He came with her this time. As the release ran through him, he let go and his body weight fell against her. Heavy and warm and breathing hard. He was still coherent enough to pull her hands off the loop he'd dropped them on and he gathered her hands to his chest as he rolled to his side.

They lay facing each other as their breathing returned to normal. Her legs were twisted around his and she hooked her knee a little more tightly over his thigh in case he got any ideas about getting up before she was ready to be alone. Her hands were still trapped by the cuffs as she reached out to trace the lines of his face with her fingers. She was gentle as though he were made of glass though she knew how strong he was. Her dozy smile was echoed back in his face. When her fingers passed by his mouth, he kissed them.

"I liked that," she said.

"I noticed," he told her.

His fingers ran up and down her arm and fiddled with the cuffs as they passed by. Her stomach fluttered each time he did. He didn’t undo the cuffs and she didn’t ask him to as they lay and ran their hands over skin. He freed her before they lay down to sleep but once the metal was gone he took her wrists in his hands and just held her for a moment while she watched his expression.

“You really liked that,” he said.

She glanced away, cheeks flushing as he held her hands with his delicate but strong fingers. She had waited for him to tell her the truth before and now he waited for her. She bit her lip and then turned back to him, “Yes.”

“I’ll remember that,” he said as he pulled her in so they could sleep curled up a nest of blankets and skin on skin. She sighed happily as she melted back into that safe feeling of being held in his arms.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take great pride in my character driven smut. It is built around who these people are and how they interact and how their relationship develops. 
> 
> This though. 
> 
> This chapter here?
> 
> It is way more me playing with my own personal kinks than it is about these two characters. So if you want to read about orgasm denial and bondage, come join me!
> 
> But I don't really believe this chapter is up to my own personal standards of character driven smut.

The handcuffs became a sporadic but vibrant part of the things she and Jem did together. He was kind and gentle while she was bound but more dominant. Pushier because he usually was. More demanding. It was a kind of magic. She loved that side of him. No one else would have expected it and she sometimes found herself frustrated that it was so rare. It was rare but it was never disappointing.

She was reading when he sat down beside her and started kissing her throat. Light, glancing little kisses. She laughed and closed the book, leaning her head back and letting him do what he wanted. He left marks. He always left marks. He seemed to get off on leaving hickeys on her skin.

He dropped handcuffs into her lap and she nodded at him with smile. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She had hold of the cuff and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a deep, hard kiss. She wanted to encourage this behaviour, this invitation to sex at unusual times.

Rather than pulling her to the bedroom, he brought her over the staircase. He pushed her back against the wall with its photos and he pushed the table down with his hip without breaking the kiss. He lifted her hands and then moved her down the wall until he could attach her hands above her head on on of the posts of the banister. It was a private house, set well back from the road, there was no one else there but it left her feeling exposed nonetheless.

"Can we do it here?" he asked.

"You're taking this breaking in the new house thing very seriously," she said.

"Can we do it here?" he asked again with a broader smile and a little laugh. His expression was open and eager and maybe just a touch teasing. He didn’t want to be distracted.

"Yes," she said. She arched her back and pushed herself towards him. He let her body slide along his for a moment and then stepped out of reach. He knew she liked to touch, she preferred to have physical contact down every line of her body and he knew that stepping that fraction to far away made her squirm. Near touching was far worse than no touching. She tried to push in a little hard, arching and struggling just like he wanted her to.

"Good," he said and then he grabbed her hips and pushed her tight to the wall, giving her all the contact she could ask for. He kissed her as he started taking clothing off very, very slowly and very, very gently. If he didn't do it like this, if he didn't run his hands over every inch of her body, the bondage might have scared her. As long as he was touching her, she was calm and happy and more than willing to be tied with her wrists well above her head.

He undressed her slowly, stroking and kissing as he did it. He knelt down in front of her and kissed his way down her stomach before he unbuttoned her jeans and then he kissed the skin that had been hidden only a moment before.

She was naked except for her unbuttoned shirt once he was done. Her bound hands kept that from being removable. If she had been wearing a bra he might have taken off the cuffs to get that off but the shirt he left hanging open. He paused and looked her over.

“Now what?” she asked hoping for a challenging note in her voice and only making it to needy and wanting. A little bit of dominance and she melted into his every whim.

“I’ll take requests,” he said.

She smiled and arched her back, hoping he’d understand it without needing the words. It pulled a little at her wrists but he answered as she wanted him to. He leaned in and nuzzled her between her breasts. He needed a shave and the stubble made her shiver. He licked a nipple and then sucked it into his mouth. Sharp suction past his teeth and then gentle laps of his tongue then again. Harsh and gentle until her concentration had narrowed down to only that sensation.

He surprised her by pulling her leg up and binding that to a lower post with one of her scarves. He kept coming back to her breasts as he worked. A lap and then he’d finish tightening the knot he was making. It left her balanced on one leg. Her breath escaped in a hiss of surprise. He kissed her and stroked the inside of that spread leg. She kissed him back, doing to his lip what he had done to her breast as she struggled just to see if she could get free.

He was very good at knots. It was secure without being tight enough to hurt. She struggled and he ran his hands over her from that bound ankle up to her hip, to her breasts where he squeezed until she gasped and then up to her hands where he wrapped his fingers around her wrists just below the cuffs and held her a little tighter to the wall.

Her breathing was rapid. That anxious anticipation that he pulled out of her made her nearly frantic. She wasn't just held in place, the usual function of the handcuffs, she was truly immobile. She couldn't so much as twist away from him. He dropped to his knees in front of her and his tongue over her clit pulled an immediate moan from her. It wasn't orgasm it was just tension.

She quieted as he started to lap at her. It was so gentle it was almost teasing. She made little groaning sounds of protest and he laughed and slowed down further. Long slow licks and then little flashes of suction on her clit that made her gasp before he went back to long and slow. She struggled and he held her hips in place. He brought her up to the edge and stopped.

"Jem!" she said when he stood up and smiled at her. His lips were wet and she could taste the reason why when he kissed her. Salty and earthy and she didn’t think she was supposed to like it this much. He kissed her and she struggled to try and find something to rub against. He held her hips in his hands and kept her from finding anything.

"Stay here for a moment, there's something I need to check on," he said.

"Jem?" she said again too incoherent and too close to a denied release to come up with a more nuanced question.

"Stay here," he said.

"You haven't left me with much choice," she said rattling the handcuffs.

"I will let you down if you asked but I'm not done with you yet. You can stay here and wait or I can untie you," he said.

Blood pounded in her ears. Need. Her body was so close and he'd taken the release away. She did not give up control like this. Not for anything or anyone but him. He meant it. He would let her down but she didn’t want it to be over. She took a few deep breaths to steady that frustrated fluttering in the pit of her stomach.

"I'll wait," she said.

"I'll be back," he said with a kiss on her cheek like he was leaing to go to the store.

He left her tied to the staircase and walked away. She twisted but she was spread too wide to even rub against her own thighs. Bit by bit that heat cooled. She was no longer on the edge of release, her body was relaxing. She was still needy but as her arousal waned, her discomfort grew. She wasn’t stretched far enough to hurt but she was balanced precariously on that one leg.

She needed him to come back and touch her again. Time did strange things while she hung there. It was probably no more than ten or fifteen minutes but she couldn't have said that for sure. He gave her long enough to calm down but not so long that the desire had drained.

When he reappeared in the room, he touched her with flat palms against her stomach she moaned just a bit and leaned into his touch. He held her as she nuzzled his neck. Then he dropped back down and did it again. He pulled her back to the edge faster with fingers as well as his mouth. He pushed two fingers up into her and then pressed them towards her navel and rubbed hard on the spot there while he lapped at her clit with a flat gentle tongue.

When her first cry escaped, he stopped again. She fought the bonds hard in a instinctual moment of want and he caught her hands with his to keep her from rubbing her wrists raw against the metal of the cuffs. The second time was worse. She was panting and the noise she made was very near to a sob. Jem's body was against her and she arched her back to press as much of herself against him as she could. It wasn’t enough and she came back down slowly.

"How many times are you going to do that?" she asked.

"Now that you've asked?" he said, "At least once more but not like this."

He unbound her wrists and she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on. He untied her leg and she was a little shaky standing up. Her bound leg needed to regain it's normal balance after being held to the side for so long. He held her in a hug until the shuddering and the panting had passed but he didn’t bring her that release. They left her shirt on the living room floor and he pulled her into the bedroom.

“Lie down, face down,” he whispered in her ear. She climbed up onto the bed and did as she was asked. He didn't tie her hands like she was expecting, he used scarves, soft but unyielding, to tie her down on the bed with her legs spread as wide as she could manage. He checked in often as he pulled her ankles farther apart and she said yes past the point that it was uncomfortable. Her muscles protested the spread but she said nothing, sinking into the feeling. He handcuffed her hands behind her and then pushed her tight to the mattress. She was spread on her stomach. Completely helpless again.

He brought her to the next edge with his fingers alone. He took his time with it, teasing with glancing touches rather than the strokes or pressure that could make her cry out. He leaned over her with an arm dropped lazily over her lower back and the other hand slid up between her thighs. This time he lay beside her after she'd made it to that line and he stopped again.

He kissed her gently. He rubbed her back. He smiled at her when she tried to thrash her hips in a way that would put the release back in her hands. She didn't ask him for it. She wondered how many times he would have to do it before she started begging. It was there. She would beg, she could feel it building but she wasn’t there yet only out of sheer stubbornness.

She didn't beg as he untied her ankles. She pulled herself up and knelt on the bed with her legs spread. She’d reached the point where he didn’t need to ask. She didn’t try for that hovering release and didn’t think she would until he told her to.

Jem stood up on the bed and slowly took his clothing off while she watched with wide eyes. He was a beautiful man. Hard lines of muscle, narrow but not skinny. He got close to her and she kissed down the trail of hair that led from his navel to his already very hard cock. She licked him a few times but she didn’t have his impossible patience and gave up on teasing before she had even started. She took him into her mouth and sucked long and hard.

He groaned and settled his hand on the back of her head. She let him push her down harder than she liked. Her boundaries had all changed. It was too deep and it made it hard to breathe but she didn't stop like she usually would have. She sucked and ran her tongue along him like bringing him to orgasm would bring her the release she so desperately wanted.

Jem was long enough that the pressure at the back of her throat when he stroked like this sometimes made her gag, sometimes cut off her air but she didn’t stop. She sucked and stroked and wished she could use her hands. The cuffs rattled where her hands were still bound behind her. The metal and her trapped fingers brushing against her bottom each time she started to raise them to help.

He took her by surprise when he came hard and it spilled over the back of her throat and her tongue and when he pulled away she swallowed the entire mess. She leaned in and licked everything left on him off.

The errant thought that now she was in for it crossed her mind. It took time for him to get hard again. His smile told her that her release wouldn't come until he was. He pushed her back onto the bed. She was unbalanced and couldn’t catch herself with her hands bound. She fell back harder than she expected and gasped.

He used his mouth on her painfully sensitive skin to pull her up to the edge again. Once she was thrashing and fighting for what he wouldn't give her, he caught a drip of the mess he'd left in her mouth and pushed it up from her chin back to her lips. She licked it off and swallowed it without looking away from his dark eyes.

“I don’t think I can take that again,” she murmured.

“Will you do it one more time for me?” he asked.

She stared at him for a long time before she nodded. He laughed and pulled her in so she was wrapped in his arms as she very slowly came back from the edge of the orgasm. Each time coming down seemed to take longer. He whispered into her hair and she pressed her cheek to his chest.

He pulled her knees apart and she adjusted her hips. Rather than let her relax, he kept touching her. It wasn’t enough to bring her what she wanted but it was enough to keep her from calming back down. His fingers were gentle, stroking down the side, tracing shapes but never giving her the pressure she needed.

She twisted and pressed her face into his neck. She swallowed back the rising request. He did what she asked if she asked and a stubborn part of her wanted to know how far it could go if she didn’t stop him.

“I’m about to beg,” she said, “but I don’t want you to stop. Please don’t stop.”

He chuckled and pulled her a little closer. She tugged at his shirt and he pulled it off so she could press into his skin as the frustration built and his slow strokes made her squirm. She was muttering his name but she hadn’t progressed to begging yet. She twisted and he whispered into her ear to stay still. She groaned and did it. He waited until she was completely still before he rubbed her clit just enough to make her jump.

She forced herself still again and glared at him. He did it to her again and this time rubbed longer and harder. She cried out and he caught her and held her down as he went back to gentle stroking. Her arms were still bound behind her and she twisted a little, unsure if she was trying to free herself or bring his hand back. Both were futile. He held her tight and the cuffs did nothing but pull at her skin.

He turned her without freeing her and opened them. She immediately grabbed hold of him. It was the most frustrating part of the cuffs, not being trapped or at his mercy she was content with either of those situation but being unable to touch him frustrated her. He wrapped his free arm around her but his fingers were still stroking her between her legs. The noise she made was frustrated and desperate. Her little chant of his name had become pleading.

“Please, please Jem,” it came out in a whisper but she’d told him not to stop so he didn’t. His erection was coming back. He recovered fast and she reached down to help him and he grabbed her hand with fingers still wet from where they’d been stroking her.

“Not yet, angel,” he said. He pulled her hands away and slid her up the bed to the headboard. They’d bought it before they’d discovered how much they enjoyed this but it still felt sometimes like it had been designed for what he was about to.. He used the scarves, not the hand cuffs, to tie back her wrists. They were softer so when she fought, she wasn’t going to end up with lacerations.

So he expected her to fight, to thrash.

She didn’t whimper as he pulled away from her and left her untouched again. His hands, once they were finished with the knots that held her hands spread above her head, fell to her breasts. He was rougher now. His own self control not as perfect as it had been. He squeezed and she arched her back, pushing into it. There was a line and she was over it. He could hurt her and she’d whisper thank you and ask him to do it again until she was pained and bruised.

He didn’t hurt her. He never hurt her and it allowed her to slip down into that place where she’d let him. She wasn’t sure he knew how much power he had, how far she would let him go. It was perfect trust. She knew that he trusted her and she knew that he knew she trusted him but she didn’t think he understood what that meant in a situation like this.

She was on her back and he was sliding over her with roaming hands that brought that feeling of safety with every stroke. He rolled up over her and she spread her knees and did beg. She had held it off but now, now with him hard and her wrists trapped and her body burning, she begged. He made her wait just a little big longer as he put her knees exactly where he wanted them, as he stroked her hair, as he leaned in for a kiss.

He entered her in one long stroke that brought their bodies together and knocked her head back in relief and something like bliss. Finally. He leaned down over her, bodies tight together, and slammed into her in a hard, almost punishing rhythm. She held nothing back. He was right to bind her softly because she fought the bonds in an attempt to grab hold of him. He looped his arms behind her back, lifting her and adjusting her hips so he slid into her farther on each stroke. He was close and hot and demanding.

He pulled out and then slammed in a few times and then reached down and rubbed with his fingers. There was no teasing now. The thrusts didn’t stop and his fingers were relentless. She arched and screamed when the orgasm hit. He got rougher or she got more sensitive perhaps but whatever it was it sent electricity racing down her nerves. She would let him hurt her and this was near pain.

He grabbed her face and turned her into a kiss as the thrusts continued, close and deep now, but the hand was gone. The orgasm ricocheted through her, each thrust set it off again. She was near tears because she was so overwhelmed. It crested again and she screamed out his name as her fingers clenched into fists tight enough to leave nail marks on her palms for her to find in the morning and her whole body shuddered.

He slowed then but didn’t stop. She pressed her face to his neck as his slow even rhythm kept the orgasm from relaxing but didn’t push her over again. At least not yet. She felt him shift as though he wanted to move her but she was trapped on her back. Without pulling out, he leaned over and untied her. In a fluid motion, all combat training put to new uses, he pulled her back with him and rolled them until she sat on top of him.

The entire motion didn’t pull him out of her body and her weight pushed her further down once she was on top. He was still so deep inside she was shuddering with it. He rebound her hands behind her, working blind but managing it. The scares held her wrists tighter together than handcuffs did and it put just a little bit of strain on her shoulders. It was just enough to remind her in every movement that she was tied.

His hand was on her stomach, stroking upwards as he lay back. She didn’t hate this position but she liked it less than something closer. To be the one doing the riding made her a little nervous. He knew that but he was asking her for it, his hand keeping her sitting rather than the more comforting position of leaning down and pressing herself against him.

He caught her hips and lifted her a few times until she understood the request. He wanted her to do the hardest version of this, the up and down like a horseback rider. She was so sensitive, she’d come twice and it left her shaky. He was a long way away from his own orgasm and he was going to make her work for it.

She considered saying no. Considered telling him this was too much but his eyes were hooded and he kept petting her stomach from her breasts to the bit of hair above where their bodies joined. He did it over and over and as she decided to ignore her objections and she started raising and lowering herself in slow long strokes to match his hand. Her thighs trembled with exertion as she lifted all the way up and then they trembled again with sensation when she reached the bottom.

He kept her going. Just a little bit of pressure from his hand kept her working against him the way he wanted. A bit of pressure as a reminder that she wasn’t rocking, she was riding. When she came again it hit hard and he caught her as the orgasm raced up her body and by the time it had knocked her head back she was against the pillows and he was over her thrusting and pushing her to another one.

He flipped her onto her stomach and she buried her face in the pillows, there were tears on her face and she didn’t quite know why but she didn’t want him to see them and think she hadn’t enjoyed it. He slid into her from behind and she pressed her face down and smothered the scream as he pulled her orgasm higher. His fingers were reaching around as he thrust hard and she thrashed until he collapsed with her into the mattress. He had her pinned below him. Her back arched, her hips twisted up to allow him to take her like that.

He finally came with her face down and collapsed below him. He came inside, burying himself deep and then using his fingers to force her to one last screaming, thrashing orgasm before he untied her and pulled her in close. She was shaking and he was gentle and the emotional whiplash left her reeling. She curled in close and he held her tight. She felt his smile against her temple as he ran his fingers through her hair. She fell asleep in his arms.


	3. Jem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is back up to my standards of character driven smut. 
> 
> Also it involves tying up Jem. Sometimes a character surprises you when you write smut. I have headcanoned Jem as a switch for awhile, usually in the context of more dominant with Tessa and more submissive with Will. How much he liked being restrained - not just curious or willing to experiment but really into it surprised me a little bit as I wrote this.

"Did you mean it when you said you wanted to be the one tied up?" she asked him s they were finishing dinner. She said it in a neutral voice so it took him a moment to process what it was she had actually meant. She looked up at him and her expression wasn't neutral. It was somewhere between wary and aroused and the look alone was enough to make his stomach tighten. He found it nearly impossible to make Tessa nervous when it came to things they did in the bedroom. She was perfectly confident and knew what she liked and yet here she was, blushing under his gaze. 

"Yes," he said smiling at her. She smiled back and stood up. She held out a hand to him and he took it. They left the dishes on the table and she took him upstairs. He paused inside the door of the bedroom to size her up and try and figure out what she had in mind. She had never taken him up on the offer before though he'd made it a few times, usually while she was naked and pinned below him. His imagination ran around in circles but he didn't make any requests or ask her for anything. 

"Sit down?" she said and it was tentative, almost a question. He sat on the edge of the bed, still smiling at her. She climbed up behind him and he reached back to run his hands up her thighs in the tight jeans she wore. She played with his hair for a few moments while he stroked her thighs and smiled. Then she wrapped a silk scarf around his eyes. He shivered and his hands tightened where they were still on her legs but he kept smiling as she tied the blindfold tight. 

"I'm not such a stranger to being unable to see," he said and she stilled behind him. 

"That was never like this," she said after a long moment in which he cursed his idiocy at making such a joke to her of all people. He knew better than to make that kind of joke to her. She was far more sensitive about his time as a Silent Brother than he was. He didn't doubt that he was never going back but Tessa had moments where she feared losing him to the dark again. 

"This is better. This is perfect," he said grabbing hold of her knee and pulling her in a little closer behind him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her body against his back. He couldn't see but he didn't need to but the blindfold reminded him of what she had suggested when they'd started this. He tilted his head back and nuzzled her cheek and slid his hands up her thighs. It was awkward with her behind him and he wanted to flip her over and run his hands all over her but he resisted the urge. 

She pulled away from him and the reality of being blindfolded hit him. She wasn't there against him anymore and it left him with no idea where she was. He paid attention to the sound of the bed shifting as she moved and the sound of her feet on the floor but it still surprised him when she put a hand on his chest. He startled a little and she laughed at him, soft and girlish, a giggle really. He reached out and grabbed her hips. He had to guess about where she would be but he found her without having to fumble. She giggled again. 

"You aren't very good at letting go of control are you?" she asked petting his chest. 

"I can learn," he said, "Tell me what you want." 

"I want you to take off your clothes," she said. 

"I can do that," he said. 

He went slow and she followed his hands, touching skin as he uncovered it. Her hands were warm and soft against his stomach and climbing up his chest. She helped him pulled the shirt off so he didn't knock off his blindfold. He heard the shirt hit the floor. Tessa's hands fell to his shoulders and traced down to his arms and the surprisingly sensitive skin at the crook of his elbows and out to his wrists. Her fingers traced the shape of his and he stayed still because it felt far more intimate than he would have expected and he didn't want to interrupt her. 

She leaned in close and he could feel the warmth of her and tilted his face up to meet her but she pulled back before he could kiss her. He started to reach up to pull her in and she tightened her hold on his wrists. He froze. He could have fought her, could have won but he forced himself to keep his hands still. Her fingers felt small and fragile looped around his wrist but that little bit of pressure kept him where she wanted him. 

Tessa was confident and she could be demanding but she didn't often take control. His heart rate picked up and he could feel a flush rising. His bare skin prickled. His entire body was reacting to this little show of dominance. He wanted desperately to be able to see what expression was on her face to go along with this. Was she smiling and teasing? Was she nervous? Was she fierce and demanding? She leaned into him again and then pulled away when he tried to meet her. 

"Are you trying to make me crazy?" he asked in a voice that didn't hide any of the desire running through him. 

"Is it working?" she asked. 

"Yes," he said with a laugh that was just a touch embarrassed. 

"Stand up," she said with an answering laugh. 

He did and even though he was taller, he didn't feel any less in her thrall for being on his feet. Her hands were still ringed around his wrists and he leaned his face down towards her but didn't try again for a kiss, he just took a deep breath of the smell of her hair and smiled. She released him and he had a second of disappointment before her fingers found his waist band instead and his stomach clenched at the touch. She was quick and her hands stayed to his thighs. He stepped out of the last of his clothing and a momentary flash of vulnerability. Naked and blindfolded and not exactly sure what was coming next. 

"Tess?" he said. 

"Yeah?" she was still there in front of him but not touching. 

"Come here," he said softly. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him in so he could rest his cheek on her hair and it worked. It always worked for her. He had learned the signs, the ways her body tensed up or the expression in her eyes when she was nervous and pausing to pull her close calmed her down. Sometimes she asked for it, sometimes he saw it first and gathered her up before she needed to ask. This time he was the one who asked. 

He had always known that she was giving him control. The moment he felt like he was taking it was always the moment when he was the one who panicked and had to call a stop. He hadn't understood it before. It would have been easy to take off the blindfold and walk away but he didn't. Vulnerability had washed through him and he stayed right where she had put him. He chose to give up that control just as she chose to each time he took her like this.

"Were you going to use handcuffs?" he asked in a whisper at her ear. 

"Do you want me to?" she asked. 

"Yes, I really do," he said with another laugh. 

She whispered a spell, she was pressed close to him and he still couldn't make out the words she used. He heard the clink of metal and whether she had conjured them out of thin air or had pulled them from across the room didn't matter. He nuzzled her neck and then pulled back from her. He reached up and touched her cheek because if he couldn't see her expression, he wanted to try and get some sense of it. He felt her cheek pull up as she smiled. 

She laughed and then clicked the handcuff closed over his extended wrist. Cold metal and her fingers on his skin and he shivered. She leaned in and kissed his cheek and then kept leaning into his personal space. He was already off balance, his mind occupied with trying to collect as many details about her as possible, that when she pushed him in the chest he did fall over. Lifetimes of Shadowhunter grace and he fell back against the bed with an undignified noise while she stepped between his knees and finally kissed him. It was a short kiss and she giggled through it and he knew he was blushing. 

"Up on the bed," she said and he pulled himself back and sat up near where he imagine the headboard was. He was trailing the unattached cuff and he felt the shift as she climbed up onto the bed with him and followed him. She pushed on his chest and he lay down on his back and was very aware of the blanket below him reminding he that he wasn't wearing anything. It was a scratchy old-fashioned wool throw that Tessa loved and always tossed over the duvet when she made the bed though she wouldn't sleep with it touching her. 

Tessa was there, he was aware of her but she wasn't touching him. He stretched his hands up above his head and slid down when he realized he was too close to the headboard. As aroused as he already was the sound of the metal cuffs clicking against the wrought iron of the bed sent another shiver through him. It was a sound he already had so many images to go with, of Tessa on her back, of the way her eyes fell shut and she twisted when she came, of those moments when she forgot she was tied up and tried to sit up or reach out for him and made the cuffs clang. 

She lay down beside him and snapped him back into this moment. Her hip rested against his and her jean clad leg was pressed against his bare one. He reached out a hand and brushed it over her hair, almost missing without being able to see what he was doing. 

"Hands up," she said and this time once he was lying where she wanted him, she snapped the cuffs closed. He pulled on them, experimenting. They were solid, it would take a lot more than struggling to get free. Tessa was close to him, her face near his so he could feel her breath against his cheek. His already hammering heart went just a little faster. She traced her fingers down his chest slow and glancing. Barely touching. Her hand traveled down the middle of his chest and then spread out to a flat palm on his stomach as it went lower but not all the way down. 

"Am I going to regret all those times I teased you?" he asked as her hand wandered back up.  

"Maybe," she said into his ear and then she pressed a kiss to his cheek and worked her way down his jaw and then his throat. So slow. Each kiss long and lingering while his eyes fluttered beneath the blindfold and he felt himself getting harder. She kissed down from his throat along the same path she had taken with her hands. This time she did go all the way down but it was just a line of kisses and only managed to make him groan without bringing him any kind of relief before she was traveling back up again. 

"I don't know if I can handle being at your mercy," he whispered. 

"Too late," she said. 

"Tell me what you're going to do to me," he said. 

"Do you remember that time you tied me up and then walked away?" she asked. 

"Yeah," he said. 

"That. That is what I am going to do next," she said. 

She pressed a kiss to his mouth and he tried to kiss her back in the brief flash of touch before she was pulling away and gone. She got up and walked away. He could hear her in the room and when he asked her things she would call back vague answers but to be left was making him desperate. He stopped fighting it and took a few minutes to steady his breathing as he listened to her rustling through the closet and tried to imagine what she might be putting on. 

When she finally came back, she started at his ankle and slid her hand up his leg. This time it wasn't glancing but he wasn't as hard as he had been. She wrapped her hand around him and when his hips shifted trying to push against her harder, she used her mouth. She sucked, slow and rhythmic. Her mouth moving up and down over him as he forgot that his hands were still attached and opening his eyes wasn't possible. He wanted to watch her. He wanted to touch her hair while she did this. He wanted her speed up and he wanted it to last forever. He let go of wanting and just let himself disappear into the sensation of her. Only her. Her hand on his leg, her blanket below him, her tongue teasing at the top before she slid lower and made him groan. 

When he started to push up with his hips she stopped and slid up his body. She lay half on top of him. Her one leg over his, no longer in jeans but something much softer. Her arm across his chest and her palm flat above his heart so she must have been able to feel it thundering under her hand. Not being able to wrap his arms around her temporarily took all his attention. 

"Can I take off the blindfold?" she asked. 

He just nodded, not trusting his voice and the things he might beg for if he started speaking. She untied it and he fluttered his eyes open. The world was alarmingly bright and he blinked up at it a few times before he was able to lock his gaze onto her. Her eyes were bluer than usual and bright and she was biting her lip as she smiled at him. She looked just as she had over the dinner table and yet so much more beautiful. His heart twisted sideways as he stared at her. She wore something with a lot of lace that managed to cover very little. 

"If I ask what's next will you leave again?" he asked her leaning up to touch his nose to hers and the question came out even. She shook her head and brushed her nose against his as she did. He leaned up to kiss her and this time she came to him. She leaned down over him and kissed him back as her body slid over his until she was straddling his waist. Her hands slid up his arms to his bound wrists and then she laced her fingers with his as she kissed him deeper. Even this was slow. Deep and hard but slow. He held onto her hands and pressed up into her body as she leaned down against him. 

When she pulled back he sighed. She didn't go far, she sat up over his waist, her knees on either side of him and the little trailing lace edge of the nightgown she wore brushed ever so faintly over his erection. That glancing touch made him struggle but the clatter of the cuffs made him stop. Tessa looked down at him with an incredulous smile. 

"Do that again," she said. 

He wasn't sure what he looked like but he knew if it had been her twisting below him, helpless and needy, he probably would have lost his mind. She watched him, her hands on his stomach as the muscles twitched under her fingers. The lace of the lingerie was still too light and glancing to be what he wanted. There was something exquisite about it.  Too much and not enough all at once. 

All  at once, while he was lost in his haze of desire and frustration, she reached down and changed how she was sitting. She slid onto him and he gasped. She was hot and wet but tight and a noise escaped from her as she slid down farther. Once he was held inside her, she lay down over him and pressed her face into the space between his raised arm and his neck. He couldn't hold her, he could barely move his hips to meet her because of the angle. She rocked her hips against him as slowly as everything else she had done. 

Her hands were roaming up and down his sides and his chest and up his arms. She was aroused but not like he was and the slow movement of her hips against his felt like it would be infinite. He held back. He put all his attention, all his self control into avoiding the orgasm. He had twisted his fists around the metal post the handcuffs were attached to and maybe it helped. He pressed his face into Tessa's hair where she was close enough to reach. 

He was making little noises, groans of effort and moans of pleasure as she kept up that same constant motion. She raised her face and kissed him and then pulled back to study him. She stopped moving as she looked at his face and he couldn't close his mouth. 

"How long can you keep this up?" she asked. 

"Don't know," he muttered. 

"Try it," she said. 

And then she moved again but she didn't go back to the soft rolling movement. She braced her hands and her knees and went harder so her body slammed into his fast and hard. He cried out and bit it back, grabbing tighter to the metal under his hands even though his wrists stung as he twisted against the handcuffs. He looked up at her when he could and she was watching him with a smile curling one corner of her lip. 

He lasted longer than he thought he would. Still, when he couldn't fight it anymore, the orgasm reached into every corner of his body. His thighs trembled and his toes curled and he couldn't keep his eyes open. He had made a noise but he didn't know what it was. Her name, he thought because it was the only thing playing in his head. She lay down beside him and looked him in the eye. Her face was as flushed as his might be but she hadn't reached the same point he had. 

"Can I have my hands back?" he asked her in a drowsy voice. He could have slept for a year in the wash of bliss that still hummed through him. As soon as she detached the handcuffs, he reached for her and pulled her in tight. He rolled into her, taking the top back just to be closer to her. 

He slipped his hand down between her legs to find that she was dripping wet with the evidence of what they had just done. He pressed his face into her hair and whispered words of love into her ear. Much lower he pressed his fingers against her and rubbed hard and fast until her hips started to twist. He wasn't gentle. He pulled the orgasm out of her and then used his body weight to keep her in place while he held her at the crest of it longer than she could take. He didn't stop until she was gasping his name and shuddering as badly as he had been. 

Then he cradled her in as close as he could manage. He fell asleep without letting go. Her fingers were in his hair and her voice was in his ear. He wouldn't remember what she said later but the moment was perfect. 


End file.
